


Youtuber FanFic: From Drunk Video to Head

by CyclesByCircles



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Internet, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclesByCircles/pseuds/CyclesByCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic between Tyler Oakley and Sawyer Hartman, in which a drunk video goes horribly wrong... or maybe right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtuber FanFic: From Drunk Video to Head

It was fucking heavenly. 

Sawyer let his head fall back against the couch, one hand on the arm rest, the other on Tyler’s back. His tongue slid over his perfectly white teeth as a sigh of pleasure escaped his lungs. 

“Don’t stop,” he moaned out. 

The heat emitting from his balls was fogging up Tyler’s glasses, but Tyler made no attempt to clean them. All that mattered was the large cock that was stuck down his struggling throat. He swallowed. Sawyer shuddered. 

Tyler looked up. Staring deep into Sawyer’s half glazed eyes, he teased the head with his tongue, licking up the back and into the slit. He tongued the underside of the head, nearly butterfly kisses. The nerves shot bolts of pleasure, and Sawyer started to smile, little sighs popping out, his head falling back again. Taking his cue, Tyler engulfed the cock once more. The warm shaft slipped down his throat, stretching it out just from its girth. Bobbing slowly, he never imagined that it would take one more shot of vodka, one flirtier smirk to be on his knees right now. 

A leg jolted. He was getting somewhere. 

Tyler took Sawyer’s balls into his hand, massaging the soft pliable skin as the other hand ran up his shirt, pressing against his tight abs. He thumbed Sawyer’s navel, making his cock just a little bit stiffer. Finally, he went for the long haul; pushing and swallowing, he found his nose in Sawyer’s pubes, short and well-kept. Sawyer’s eyes flew open as his cock trembled with nerves, thrusting a hand into Tyler’s hair and pushing down softly.

Tyler began to move as fast as possible, going up and down, hitting Sawyer’s bottom abs with his nose over and over. The warmth and the speed began to excite Sawyer immensely, moaning with each stroke. The slurping sounds only added to the paradise he was in. Tyler’s hands were everywhere; they traveled to his cock, stroking a bit – to his legs and abs, rubbing, finding any stored amount of pleasure he could find.

When his left hand felt Sawyer’s balls once more, they tightened a bit. Tyler swallowed and pushed down. 

Sawyer let out a loud sigh of relief as come coated Tyler’s esophagus. The bottom man hummed a bit with happiness, knowing that he just eliminated a good part of his bucket list. The come was sweet like pineapple. When Tyler looked up, he found Sawyer fast asleep. 

“Good night big guy,” knowing full well this was the best drunk video they had ever done.


End file.
